Games
by VirtualVirus
Summary: Ever wondered what will happen of the Akatsuki listened to Tobi


It was just another normal day in the base of Akatsuki. The nine tail was still running around in a dumb blonde. All the countries wanted to kill all 10 members for commiting a crime. A crime so life breathing even the Kami's would have banished them all!

A crime of being Sexier then the rest of the population. All the nose bleeds and everything were just so unbearable!

Anyways..

"Holy fucking jashin shit I am bored."

"Maybe you should count mon-"

"Kuzu-san. I think nobody would want to touch that stripper ridden ryo! Hidan how about you play with my puppets?" Sasori interuppted into the zombie brother's fight.

Hidan deadpanned grinding his teeth together. "Do I LOOK like some fucking girl who want to play with any fucking dolls. For Jashin sake why the way fuck are dolls even made up!" He roared.

Sasori glowered with a angry tick expressed clearly in his red hair.

Deidara sighed sitting by Itachi and Kisame with his face in his palm.

Yep this was going to be a very norma-

"Hey wheres Tobi,yeah?" Deidara finally realized he wasn't getting a headache like usually.

Everyone shurgged at the blonde still doing what they were doing. Pein in his office. Konan in his office doing Jashin knows what. Sasori back to his belief eternal art was real. Hidan bugging the shit out of everybody with his cursing. Itachi and Kisame watching t.v.

"Un wheres Zetsu too,hmm?" Deidara still pressed on. Damn he was bored withoit a excuse to blow somebody up.

"Probably with Tobi."

"Makes sense. They are always scouting about like nothing is ever important to them."

"Probably Fucking the shit out of each other's asses."

"HIDAN!"

"What's fucking?" tobi's innocent brought up.

Everyone sweatdropped hidan who grinned corner to corner. Tobi tilted his head innocenlty while inside glowering.

'Once i get them to start hunting the ji-'

Everyone in the room squealed really loud. Except Itachi who jumped onto Kisame's lap with a shocked face on his normally stoic face.

"When the fuck did you get here!" Hidan screamed everyones thoughts. The silver haired man pointed an accusing finger at the man in the mask. Slowly slipping into the sharigan when he looked striaght into tobi's eye.

Tobi shrugged it off jumping up and down.

"Lets play a game!"

Kisame threw Itachi off his lap into Deidara's. Kakuzu quickly started counting money on his partner. While Sasori just glared at the young Ucihia in his partner's lap.

"Well we don't have anything else to d- OW What in the blazing!"

"Shh don't be sucked into his games Kisame danna." Deidara pretended to not notice the orange masked man in fron of him. Who was gently whispering a jutsu that would turn him into something he most hated.

"You didn't need to throw a fucking kunai in my gill! I just freaking re-growed these shits!"

"It got you to shut up didnt it at least I didn't Katsu your fish ass!"

Kisame twitched and raised his eyebrow. "Say that again Sasori's bitch.."

All the sudden the atmosphere turned into a crackling sound. Itachi stayed laying on the blondes lap cleaning out his nails while the others dead panned at the sudden change.

"Did Hidan just blow a immortal farts of his?" Sasori questioned bordely.

Everyone shurgged while Tobi started seething.

"IF YOU DO NOT PLAY A FUCKING GAME I WILL FUCKING SHARIGAN YOUR ASSES SO BAD PEIN WOULDNT EVEN BELIEVE IT! tobi is a good boy!"

Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara and Kisame looked up in shock at the orange masked man's sudden cursing.

"Tobi'un' You hang around with Hidan too much." Deidara poked the said man in his side on the floor.

"You really think thats going to convince us to play one of your games/" Sasori sighed going back to fixing his hiruko'tail.

"Jez chill we just want to hang.."

"I got money to count."

Tobi twitched unknown to the others. When he starts making them hunt them bijuu's they would regret this.

"Listen ass fucks.. We are playing a game... or-" He thought on it for awhile, then smiled under his mask deviously. What every evil organizations ever lves. The sweet tasting over ruling power of "No cookies."

-5 gasps.-

"You.

"Would, un"

"Not!" Hidan being the biggest will... 2nd fanatic out of everybody suddenly popped up.

"Bitch don't you even think about it!"

Tobi shrugged at the others.

"Well I am the one who makes the cookies afterwards. Chips ahoy has been drying out recently thanks to-"

"Yes we would love to play one of your greatest games!" They all said unisonly.

'perfect'

"Suck up..."

"What was that Itachi?" Tobi glared at the monotone man.

"Suck up."

"Thats what I thought. Yeah games games games!" Tobi started jumping up and down scaring the five members with his bi-polarness. Even more then leader and konan on pms.

Yes the Akatsuki knew this would be a normal day.. For them.

"Why do I have a strange feeling their up to something real dumb again?"

"Ahhh noo never!"

"Jashin fuck what is your issue!"

*Super awesome deadpanned look*

The guys of akatsuki all looked disgust at the game in front of them. Greatly decorated in yellow blue red green all in one bunch. Which caused a twitch from the artist in the room?

"Tobi just wants to play Guess who..." The orange-masked guy pleaded. Thanking the heavens that no one knew his true identity really. Well only accept his descendent Itachi...

"Nu uh Tobi no Baka i am not playing guess who! un. Remember what happen last time yeah?"

Itachi and Sasori shivered at that memory of the untalkable. The day they ended up...

"How about we play alttle bit of connect four to make this day easier.

Connect the Clouds.

Tobi ran back into the room holding the game. Out of the searching for an hour just for one game he was happy about it.

_Stupid Nagato hiding anything fun to do from the akatsuki. Where would he get that idea from_

_..._

He face palmed into his gloved hand for such dumb instructions.

Deidara looked with interest at the board game. While Itachi remained stoic with no sense of interest.

No interest at all.

Deidara continued on biting his tounge ignoring the glares he was getting sent from Hidan. It was now his chance he could defeat the Sharagin user in a simply board game.

"If you do not hurry the f-"

"Hush Sempai is thinking!" Tobi screamed at Hidan who had a kunai stuck in his back now.

Silence reined the room again except for Hidan's cursing that there's a Kunai stuck into his back. Deidara looked at the board seeing three black in rows from Itachi's pieces. He held the red piece tightly occasionally licking took his chances peeking at Itachi and dropped it in above another red piece of his.

Deidara grinned for he purposely put it over his own red piece blocking his advesary 3 blacks in a row.

"Connect four." Itachi sighed in the palm of his hand. He looked up to meet a fuming blondes glare casually yawned."Its just a game."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...?"

Kisame coward behind the silver jashnist whispering" Aw tutties..."

Everyone started cowering into one another from the fuming blonde. Except the raven head who stared bordely at the game.

~10 minutes later~

Sasori sat on the floor on his popcorn watching his partners face matching his own hair. Kakuzu blandly watched the many commercials of orphans in other countries thinking the same thought many people thought.

Why the fuck was these so called helpers wasting money on commercials? Then complain their country is losing money. A-dur.

"Sempai is still fuming.." Tobi whimpered waving his hand in front of the youngest akatsuki member. Kisame shrugged at the lollipop man braiding the 2nd youngest members hair.

Hidan stood up gleaming with evilness. "I have a plan... This is for all the times you blown me to smirtherns." The silver headed pulled his fist back but only to be stopped by Tobi.

"No hidan-san you're doing it to slow you have to go like... BOO YAH BITCH!"

Deidara held onto his nose as many tch marks formed onto his head. Tobi clapped in joy at the new reaction.

"Ok let's play our new game! Spin the bottle!" He screamed totally oblivious to the blonde trying to choke him who was only to be held down by a Kisame.

"I'LL SHOW YOU A NEW GAME YOU-"

Zetsu sat in front of the guys who were completely oblivious to his presence. He watched as Madar- Tobi happily dragged a I-pod radio into the living room.

"_What are you guys doing?_** You guys didn't invite us?"**

Hidan claiming to be the slowest of them all was the quickest to slash at his head with his scythe. "We are watching fucking Phineas and Ferb!"

"Which I never understand why we are watching this...Only morons watch this." Sasori Murmured casually checking his newly polished wooden fingers for any in the room turned their heads to Hidan and Deidara as the two boys were just jumping in their chairs squealing.

"Perry the Platypus beat the shit out of that doctor un!"

"Ka fucking plow! "Both younglings fist pumped the air as the two old partner's sweat dropped.

"My point taken..." Sasori sighed reaching to grab the blondes pony tail before he got Blow everything up happy. Again. Kakuzu grumbled something about his getting way too old for this shit throwing a wad of fake bills to his own partner. Under the commotion no one noticed the weasel twitching to jump up with glee to the defeat of the evil ginger.

His was to cool for that shit. Unlike the time he went to grab a branch to steady himself and having the branch break,but as you know his Itachi.

"Alrighty guys lets get started!~" Tobi pratically jumped up in the air with joy clapping like there was no tomorrow. The other members grumbled at his instance sitting in the many beanie bag chairs that covered the floors.

Sasori had more issue then the other members since for some odd reason...his wooden ass would not sit properly into the chair.

"So What are we doing,un?" Tobi grinned..well,,it seemed he grinned at Deidara starting to coo at the young teen, "Sempai! We are playing the great musical chairs of ninjas!"

Hidans head tilted then turned slightly towards his irked partner"Yo cock? you guys guys played this in your hometown?"

"No we frolicked with ponies and continued the stars of our dreams."

"...The f-"

"Hidan now if you will shut the fuck up we shall play the many centuries old ninja game of musical chairs!"

The Akatsuki all played happily..as best as they could. Kisame being the good sportsman he was automically went out as the song paused deciding to dance in the corner of teh room to distract the others.

"Deidara may you please get your ass from my chair." Kakuzu asked for the millionth time as the blonde artist managed to fuck up the game for the hundreth millionth time.

"My ass was here first,un" Deidara scooted on the leather beanie bag chair hmphing not caring whether or not he broke it. Pouting right in between Kakuzu's leg. Then scooted again rubbing an area..

"You mother fuc-!"

Tobi danced with Kisame singing the lyrics out of violence.

"I sexy and I look at this body ahhhh~"

"What body all I see is fat Tobi,un." Hidan snickered from his first beanie bag chair claiming the territory as Itachi remained stoic as ever playing the game fair abd square having knocked off Sasori off a beanie bag chair. It wasn't cheating it was just the way of the ninja...

"What was that Bitch..."

"In Russia box smash you!" giggled Akayuhi for the millionth time like Deidara. Pein sighed enetering the key into the front door with Konan trying not to hide her pleasure of his torture.

"Yes Yu in russia box kill people now for the love of me shut up?"

"What if I don't love you.." Pein turned the key quickly ignoring Konan's hyena laughter at Yyu's disrespectness. Which she seemed to have got from of Kuzu he probably got that finance paper filled out already. He had been asking for for three days now. Maybe when they eneter the house everything will be...full of unicorn drawings and knocked out akatsuki memebers on girly looking beanie bag chairs with provactive songs playing...

..."GET YOUR ASSES UP NOW!"

in Russia box smash you-Russian accent


End file.
